Playing Fetch
by They Call Me A Number
Summary: What it really means to 'play fetch.' Carmilla: The Series.


**AN:** So, if you've read 'Pets,' (posted on my SFW 9r7g5h account) then you know that Carmilla tells Laura Betty was tempting Danny with "playing fetch" to get her to wear the collar. Playing fetch could mean actually playing fetch, but it also could mean something very, _very_ different. I decided to go the different route. Have fun with the Lawdorf smut, my friends!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Carmilla. U by Xotex does.

* * *

><p>Danny was an Alpha. The top wolf; literally head of the pack. It was a position she'd been born into, and one she had defended every year she'd been at Silas, starting with her first day there, when she had challenged the former Alpha and pinned her with barely a tussle. Every challenger since had quickly been defeated and put back in their place, leaving her the head of the Summer Society.<p>

Her only true competition was a vampire, and even then half the time she could pin Carmilla when they were sparring.

But when Betty had started whispering in her ear like that, promising the things they would do while 'playing fetch,' Danny had come to the conclusion that the woman sharing her bed was another force to be reckoned with all together, an opponent harder to beat then any she had faced before.

Mainly because neither would back down when they should have known they were beat. Mainly because _Danny _refused to give in to her one simple desire.

"Betty," Danny groaned as the blonde's fingers curled inside of her, lips brushing gently at her clit. "Betty, please."

"Couldn't have said that the other night, could you," Betty sighed in mock disappointment, her breath against Danny forcing shivers down her back and her hips to buck, trying to get the fingers deeper and her lips to press harder. "But begging's not the name of the game tonight, love. You know what I want."

Danny did. It was sitting on the bedside table, just waiting for her to consent. Waiting for her to agree to turn for the few minutes it would take Betty to do her thing. Then it would be put away so they could continue their fun.

But Danny refused to wear a collar, no matter what the Student Housing Office demanded, and there was no way she was giving in now.

Not even the burning in her gut and the slow, methodical working of Betty's fingers, purposely winding her tighter and tighter without letting her break, would convince her otherwise.

But her resolve, as strong as it was, still wasn't enough to help her bite back the frustrated moan as Betty pulled away, licking her fingers clean as she did.

"You're too stubborn for your own good, Danny," Betty huffed, stretching herself out so she was lying next to the red head, her still wet and slightly sticky hand rest on her trembling stomach. Slowly Betty began to draw circles on her skin, smirking as Danny's muscles twitched along the damp line of the swirls she made.

The werewolf was desperate; every inch of her screamed that fact. So why wouldn't she just give in?

"Only about what's important," Danny panted, half rolling so she was curled around her mate, placing kisses along her neck and chest in an attempt to get her back into action, one hand trying to push Betty's back between her legs. "So you and that damn thing you want around my neck are one and two on my list of things to be stubborn about."

"Well," Betty said, quickly squirming away before Danny could tempt her away from her plan, "if you would give up on the collar, then you could have me without all this fuss."

"If you would give up on the collar," Danny shot back, shifting so she was sitting up and crossing her arms, trying to ignore the throbbing between her thighs, "then we wouldn't need to continue to beat around the bush and could get back to having sex."

Whatever Betty said in response went unheard as she shifted to sit cross legged on the other side of the bed; a normally stabilizing pose, where Danny had seen her argue her point of view for hours, this time all it did was leave her speechless the moment Betty settled and Danny saw _everything_.

Goddess of the moon and stars and everything else the pack worshiped that was holy, she was w_et._ Even from across the bed Danny could see that, could smell Betty's arousal, could almost hear the blood thrumming through her veins as it rushed down, setting her skin flushed and pink and welcoming. Unconsciously she licked her lips, eyes flickering from her girlfriend's face and back between her legs, almost able to taste her, a whine pulling itself from her throat as a hand moved to block her view and-

"Danny," Betty moaned softly, her fingers running themselves lightly between her lips, gathering moisture before moving up to her clit. Her head fell back as she worked herself, exposing her neck to the transfixed woman, each breath a soft chant of Danny's name.

"Betty," Danny croaked out, her voice hoarse, eyes unable to choose between her girlfriend's face and hand, "what-"

"You're too stubborn to reason with," Betty said slowly, biting her bottom lip as her hand moved down again, a single finger pressing into her, "and since I never said you could touch…" Her gaze met Danny's as she slid another finger in, palm pressing against her clit, a low groan of pleasure that she did nothing to hide slipping out, "I decided to take care of it myself."

Another whine passed between Danny's lips as she watched, hands fisting the sheets under her to keep from reaching over and pushing Betty's hand out of the way, from pressing her fingers or tongue as deep into her as she could, from making Betty fall apart around her again and again and _again-_

Another moan, pitched to tell just how close she was, and Danny broke.

It didn't take long for Betty to realize she was alone on the bed; she noticed Danny's absence almost instantly, and it only took her a second to recognize the large red canine sitting by the bed, staring at her with eyes too human to be wolf. Smiling softly, she held out her free hand and gently stroked her fur, laughing when Danny's tongue brushed against her palm.

"Hand it to me," Betty asked, shifting so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, hand no longer between her legs as she waited for the wolf to comply. Danny quickly did, grabbing the light blue woven circle that had caused so much strife between her teeth and throwing it onto the bed besides her, coming to a halt between Betty's knees as the woman unclasped the collar.

It only took a moment; a moment to wrap it around Danny's neck, a moment to make sure all fur was clear of the clasp before it was closed, and a moment to tighten it until it sat comfortably around the wolf's neck, only coming off if someone with thumbs unclasped it.

"Good girl, Danny, good girl."

It only took her a second to shift, to pin the blonde with human hands that ached to be between her legs, limbs that were already wrapped around her waist as Betty arched her back so they were grinding against each other, her lips seeking a human mouth to kiss. Danny eagerly returned it, tongue trying to gain entrance as she picked Betty up and moved her back fully onto the bed, hands moving from stomach to breast to thigh, searching for some sort of hold as their hips rocked. Shifting so there was some space between them, Danny moved so she would have room for her hands-

And found herself on her back, Betty straddling her waist, smirking as Danny stared up at her in frustration.

"I want-"

"I know what you want, Danny," Betty interrupted, leaning down so she could place a gentle, chaste kiss on Danny's cheek. Her hips rocked as she did, leaving a smear of wet against her stomach, letting Danny know just how much Betty wanted the exact same thing. "And you can have it. Soon. First, I need to finish what I started."

Before she could respond, Betty was back between her legs, mouth on her clit, fingers pressing as far into her as they could and curling as she began to thrust.


End file.
